Confined to Eternity
by shmemms
Summary: At Inuyasha's mistake, Kagome and Sesshomaru are thrust into a world they don't know with no way to get out.
1. Chapter 1

_The tree,_ she wondered, _why is it different? There's something missing…. _Idly, she stood there, not sure what the connection was, just that there was one. Stepping forward gingerly on the roots, she placed her hand to the aged bark. Awareness started to don then, as if a light was flickering, and she was only catching glimpses.

A boy… he looked strangely familiar. She knew him, but how? His hakama and haori were a bright red, so eye catching that even in her era he was hard to miss. _My era...? _His face was framed by stark silver hair, blowing in the breeze, and atop his head sat puppy ears. _They're kinda cute. I think I wanna touch them. _

Another light flickered, and in this one she saw herself perched where she was now, on the roots of the God Tree, rubbing those adorable puppy ears. She could feel the texture of them against the pads of her fingers, soft and slightly furry, and she gasped.

_Inuyasha…._

"Yes," a voice sounded in her ear as her vision faded to darkness. "You've woken up quicker than even we expected, Kagome." The voice was deep and timbre, full of malice. It made her shiver. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she imagined she could feel warm breath, and fear spiked in her.

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, as she disappeared. Nothing remained of her, not even her scent. It was like she had never been there. Not entirely sure of what he was doing, or even why, he charged at his half brother, raving like a lunatic. He didn't do this, and he knew for a fact that neither Sango, Miroku, nor Shippo did this, or would do it even if they had the power, so that left one person.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell did you do?!"

Sesshomaru blocked his attack fluidly, the motion second nature. He said nothing, merely raising a finely arched brow in question.

"Don't look at me like that. What did you do with Kagome?" he asked.

"I did nothing to the girl, now hold your tongue, simpleton." Then again, Naraku was now defeated, and it seemed the whelp had no problem resuming their feud. He would die today.

"Shut up, bastard. Meidou Zangetsuha!"

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would try something like that, but what he didn't anticipate was that instead of just one Meidou, there would be many streaming from the Tetsusaiga, not only engulfing himself, but the wielder of the attack himself. _Stupid, Inuyasha, to get caught in your own blast. _

Dark space erupted around them as they were thrust into the Underworld. As Sesshomaru's surprise wore off, he faced the hanyou and knew what would make him feel ten times better. He replace his sword in its sheath, and bounded towards him.

Inuyasha never saw it coming. In retrospect, he realized, he should have, but the surprise of being swallowed up by his own Meidou still held him. He could see Sesshomaru coming at him, but didn't fully understand what was going to happen until he heard the crunch of bone first, then felt the bruising pain to his jaw. He flew backwards slightly, but unable to grasp anything has he fell. They were still floating, he realized, beginning to get his bearings back.

Sesshomaru came up on him quickly fully intent on getting one in that drew blood. He slapped Inuyasha then, his claws gliding across his cheek, and he hummed in satisfaction as the scent of blood hit his nose.

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru? Don't hit me; come at me, bastard. You'll pay for what you did to Kagome!"

"Silence, half-breed." Sesshomaru drew his sword suddenly. This was the Underworld; why were they completely surrounded. How did he not sense them in the first place? He could see them, demons no match for his strength, not even the hanyou's. There were thousands upon thousands of them. They had no scent and no aura, and this fact completely baffled him. He held Bakusaiga then, ready for whatever threat they posed.

And then, they spoke, placing their words inside the minds of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, outwardly silent.

"Kagome, you say. Is that not the miko that will be replacing ours?"

"What do you mean? Who are you anyway?" came the belligerent voice of Inuyasha.

Silently, Sesshomaru wondered the same, though his face remained stoic, a mask of stone. Bakusaiga shown proudly in his hand, an extension of his arm, but he did not raise it. Primal instinct kicked in then, and his apprehension told him something was very wrong. He had not felt this way for a very long time, since he was but a child, but he knew when to heed the warnings.

"Inuyasha, open up a Meidou, now."

"No, they're gonna answer my questions," he fired back.

"We are the souls of the demons trapped inside the Shikon no Tama by Midoriko. As of right now, this Kagome you speak of is slowly being tainted by the jewel's will to live on. She will be forever trapped here, along with the most powerful being here. Until you came, that was Naraku."

As they stated this, a light shown off to the side, enlightening the spider hanyou's face caught in his own webs, his body nonexistent.

"Naraku? He's dead. Kagome killed him. I saw it," he said, a look of confusion plastered on his face

"And now that you are here, he will remain dead."

"What do you mean, 'until we came'?"

"We mean that with the presence of Lord Sesshomaru here, his power will be thrust into the jewel. The jewel craves power, and with the miko Kagome and the demon standing next to you, it will be even more powerful. As soon as she makes her wish, we will be free."

Their eyes focused on Sesshomaru, who stayed silent throughout the entire exchange. It wouldn't be long….

"I got it. I'll use my own wish. That should get us out of here. I wish that-"

"No! You fool!" Sesshomaru hollered, rushing towards the hanyou at dizzying speeds to cover his mouth. _Too late. Damnit._

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

"Do you want that life, Kagome? You miss your friends at home. You miss your mother, your grandfather, and your brother. You want life to be normal, not chasing demons and shards every day…" the voice coaxed in her ear.

Peculiar, she realized. It knew her every thought, every whim, every desire. She couldn't deny it; she did want those things, very badly. She had wanted them for a long time. After realizing she would never be with Inuyasha; she had decided, when all of this was over, she would return home. But she couldn't make this wish. It was selfish, and would only prove to further taint the Shikon no Tama.

"Inuyasha always pushed you so hard. You deserve to be able to go home, rest, and get on with your life."

It was right. She did deserve those things. She thought about it every day. It would be hard, leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippo… Inuyasha. She would miss them all. But she still couldn't do it. She wouldn't. It wouldn't be long, she knew, before he came after her. She had to hold on.

"Silly girl, he will not come for you. No one can reach you hear."

It could read her thoughts…. She wished this would… and abruptly cut off that thought. She could feel the Jewel waiting for her to finish a thought she never would. She would not be stuck here, not because of a stupid mistake.

"Kagome," the voice practically purred in her ear, "I know what you want. I can taste it, feel it. All you have to do is say the words, and you will be there."

"No," she said aloud. "I won't"

Off in the distance, though, she could hear Inuyasha's voice. Faintly, at first, but then louder, as he said the dreaded words the Shikon no Tama wished to hear from her.

"I wish that-"

She could feel the jewel focus on those words that were cut off, and with a sinking stomach, knew what would happen next.

The jewel began to glow in front of her, as if its visual had already been there. A malicious aura surrounded it, and absently she wondered what Inuyasha had wished for.

_Not that it matters anymore,_ she thought. _I'm going to be trapped here forever…._

She suddenly felt like she was falling through empty space. Her hair didn't whip around her, her clothes stayed in place, but she felt as though she were dropping as if she jumped off a building. The sensation didn't stop until she roughly hit the ground, splayed on her back. Everything hurt, and she noted a wet sensation on the back of her head.

_Maybe I'll die…._

Painfully, she could feel her wounds stitching up. Broken bone melded back together, and skin knitted. after what seemed like an eternity of pain, she sat up, and nothing but darkness met her.

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

Edited for grammar mistakes and page breaks. Seems like no matter how many times I separate the sections, it just won't show up on here.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango gasped as Kagome disappeared, along with the well that transported her from her time to theirs. It couldn't be. Kagome couldn't be… gone. She was the glue that held the group together, the one thing that kept all of them going when they were at their wits end. Sango saw her as nothing short of a sister, and loved her dearly as one of her family. What would happen now?

"Sesshomaru, what the hell did you do?!"

Sesshomaru? How had he done this? What was Inuyasha thinking? It was absurd, and she was surprised at how thick-headed he could be sometimes. Not only was the well and Kagome gone, but so was the Shikon no Tama. The jewel took her, whether back to her own time or not, she didn't know. She watched as Inuyasha blindly charged Sesshomaru, and was not surprised to see his attack thwarted so easily. He was such a baka, always coming to the wrong conclusions. Kagome would've surely sat him for this. She sighed then, and couldn't stop herself from wondering just what Kagome was going through now.

Miroku watched in surprise as Inuyasha used the Meidou on Sesshomaru, many streams shooting from the sword all at once, catching both brothers and dragging them to the Underworld. What had Inuyasha been thinking? Sesshomaru wasn't to blame for all of this. Surely it was the Shikon that had to be faulted, and he wondered how dense Inuyasha really was. As someone who had come to aid them, he doubted Sesshomaru would do anything to her. His brother was another matter. It was no secret that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha held a deep grudge against each other, and Miroku couldn't help but think that maybe this was Inuyasha's cop out, his excuse for attacking his brother. He certainly seemed like he felt justified in doing so. And now, not only had they lost Kagome, but Inuyasha was gone as well, along with Sesshomaru, and he wasn't sure they would ever make it back.

What were they to do now? The quest was over and the evil hanyou Naraku defeated; gone, along with Kagome, and now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They would wait, certainly, but what if they never came back? He would have to consult with Sango.

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

Sango and Miroku approached Shippo. He was crouching on the barren ground where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru disappeared from desperately hoping they would return. Kagome was like a mother to him. With her gone, who would take care of him? He felt so hopeless, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He knew Sango, Miroku, and even Kaede felt that way. Since the trio had disappeared, they had done nothing but wait around for something, anything, to happen, and not much was.

"Shippo, why don't you let us take over for a while? Your health will suffer if you keep this up," Sango offered. The kit, much like the rest of them, had done nothing but hope. That's all any of them _could_ do. The waiting was driving them insane, and Shippo was just a child. Every day for the past three days he sat waiting at where the well used to be, awaiting his adopted mother's return, but still nothing had shown yet.

"Do you think think they'll ever come back?"

It was such a loaded question. With all three being gone this long, who knew if they ever would. What were they supposed to say to a child on a matter like this? Sango said the only thing she could, even if it was to be proven wrong.

"Inuyasha will find her. He always does. We just need to give him time. Come on, Shippo. Let's get you back to the village and get you some food."

With that, Shippo hopped up onto the monk's shoulder as they made their way back to the village. They omitted the fact that Inuyasha had not gone for Kagome, but instead for choosing to attack his brother. Hopefully, they'd end up finding each other, somehow.

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

A malevolent aura swept over the brothers, pulsing like a heartbeat. Raging winds swept Inuyasha up, dislodging him from Sesshomaru's grasp. In an instant, Sesshomaru released his whip, tightening it around Inuyasha and dragging him back, close enough that their noses were almost touching.

Inuyasha could feel the sting of his half brother's whip, binding around his torso and pulling tight. It squeezed him, and he knew there would be welts marring his skin later, possibly even bruising. With his half demon body, they wouldn't last long, but it would still hurt.

"Listen, half-breed."

But Inuyasha's mind was elsewhere. _Kagome… what have I done? Can I even save you now, or will you be stuck inside the Shikon forever...with Sesshomaru?_ Was it all hopeless? His wish had ruined everything. He had thought that they would only be stuck if _Kagome _made a selfish wish, not one from him. She would wish to return home to her own era. How wrong he was. He knew how badly Kagome wanted a life in her time. Everytime they had made camp, she looked at them all forlornly, like she would miss them. She would only miss them if she was leaving, and Inuyasha knew she had made the choice between her time and his… her life and _him._ Inuyasha knew they could never be together, not like that. Too much had happened between them, with Kikyo. She would always stand in the way of them, and Kagome knew it. He did not fault her for her choice, but it still hurt. She had promised to stay by his side forever, until he didn't want her, but it would not be so.

His hair whipped around him, and as he started to come to, he noticed they barely affected Sesshomaru at all. They were trying to drag him away. The winds were funneling, desperately trying to pull him from the demon lord's grasp, and he started to become aware of a stinging sensation in his abdomen. Then, he smelled the poison. His stomach burned and his skin started to melt away, pain radiating through his being.

"You bastard, are you trying to kill me? Let me go."

"Silence! You idiotic, pathetic, ignorant, worthless half-breed. You _will _find a solution for this," he growled out, his eyes turning red, and his snout starting to lengthen, scrunching as he bared his fangs, losing control of himself for the first time in centuries, "or I _will _kill you, even from inside this cursed bauble." He stabbed him through his stomach for good measure, coating the inside of the wound with his poison. The whelp would survive, for now.

Distantly, as he freed Inuyasha from him, he could hear him screeching, and grimaced at the sound. The raging winds that had caught up Inuyasha did not seem to touch him, nothing seemed to. Absently, he realized he was falling, but with no visual of anything around him, he did not know when he would impact with the ground.

His feet hit first in a jarring impact, stinging his calves and popping his knees. It wasn't comfortable, but he would manage. As he stood up, realizing his minor injuries were healing faster than they normally would have, he looked around him. In vain, he realized, because just like before, everything was still dark.

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

After eating, Shippo insist they go back to the well clearing to wait. Sango and Miroku knew they were more than likely to come up empty handed while waiting for the hanyou and Kagome, and even Sesshomaru, but they couldn't deny him this. He was so sad. They knew this would not make him happy, per se, but watching over the spot where everyone disappeared seemed to ease his pain, if only slightly.

On the way there, a bright light pierced into the sky from the area they were heading toward. They paused, looking at one another wondering what it could possibly be, and one thought entered their minds.

_Kagome…._

They broke off into a run, fastly approaching the forest of their hanyou friend's namesake. The light broke off, the sky above the forest looking calm once more, but this only increased their haste to get there. They had to know that she was alright, that _they _were alright. Sango refused to believe that Inuyasha would come back without their friend, her sister.

The forest was treacherous to run through, but they managed. Miroku was excited to see just what had happened in the clearing, but could not escape the foreboding thoughts escaping his eager countenance. What if it's not them? What if… _what if Kagome didn't make it?_ He cared for Inuyasha, but Kagome was the shining star of their group. What would happen to them if she were gone? It was selfish to think that way, he knew. _Such an attractive woman could not be lost to us_, his lecherous side let through, the humor easing some tension in his brain.

They stepped through to the clearing, holding their breath to what might meet them there, and released it with a woosh.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called worry marring his brows and panic setting in. Inuyasha lay there on the ground, exactly where he and Sesshomaru disappeared… _alone. _He laid in a puddle of his own blood, groaning about what a bastard Sesshomaru was. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the hole in his friend's gut.

"Sango, we need to get him back to Kaede's, quickly."

With nothing else being said, not even the absence of Kagome nor Sesshomaru, they hauled Inuyasha onto Kirara's back, who had decidedly shown up at the smell of their friend's blood, and set off to Kaede's, hoping that Inuyasha would be okay.

He groaned as he was forced onto Kirara, his face coming alive with pain. The smell of poison was strong on him, and they all had a feeling they knew who had inflicted that particular injury on him. He had sported it more than once when returning from a battle with Sesshomaru.

Before he passed out, Inuyasha graced them with one solid piece of information, one which would haunt them for the rest of their lives they were certain.

"Kagome… she's gone. And Sesshomaru. We have to save her…."

Astonishment and worry shown on all of their faces. Inuyasha gave way to the darkness creeping around the edges of his vision. Amazingly, no one noticed the Shikon no Tama firmly grasped in his right hand.

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

Also edited for grammar and breaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, to those of you who did. To everyone else who didn't, I'm just ecstatic that you even bothered to read. I'm fairly new at this, and this is my first multiple chapter story. Also my first Inuyasha fic, too. Keep on reading. I'll take feedback at any time, constructive or no. If not, I hope you enjoy:) I know at least one question will be answered in this chapter. Without further adieu... **

They hurried back to Kaede's hut as fast as they could with Inuyasha in tow. He was bleeding heavily, staining Kirara's fur. Seeing it everywhere and knowing there wasn't much they could do to help made Shippo miss Kagome even more. He hadn't seen his mother in three days, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be for a long time. Now, they needed her more than ever. Kagome, in her time in the feudal era, had become quite skilled at healing, as well as in the ways of a miko. There was only so much he knew Kaede could do. The rest would have to be left up to Inuyasha's body to heal. They would be stuck in the village for days, and Shippo wanted to go. They had to save Kagome. Who knew what she was dealing with now.

They rushed headlong into the old woman's hut, intent on seeing Inuyasha healed as soon as possible. Miroku was sympathetic to his pain, but couldn't help but get the feeling Inuyasha might've had a hand in this, and somehow knew Sango felt the same. With Inuyasha's statement after his return, he knew they had to act quickly, and couldn't do so with him capacitated as such. What was Sesshomaru thinking, harming Inuyasha in such a way? Assuming that the demon lord was stuck where he and Inuyasha had been, why would he put his brother… _no, that's never mattered… _the group's strongest fighter with him gone, out of commission? _Or was he just so blinded by rage that he took it out on Inuyasha? I'd certainly be able to see why, if my assumptions on Inuyasha's part in this, and about where exactly they are, are correct. Still…._

"Kami, what happened to ye? Sango, Shippo, fetch me my herbs."

Miroku wasted no time in hauling Inuyasha from the demon cat's back and setting him on the floor of the hut. As Kaede set to work on the hanyou, Miroku explained the lack of information they still had, and hoped their unconscious friend would clarify a few things after he awakened. He couldn't wait for that moment to come. They were all anxious.

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

Everything was pitch black. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. What was this place? _Where_ was it, exactly? There was nothing she could see that would tell her anything about it. As far as she could tell, there was nothing above her and only the solid, dense floor beneath her. It was hard and cold, but it didn't really feel like anything. It wasn't soft like grass or dirt, wasn't brittle like sand, flowing and wet like water, coarse like cement, or smooth and sleek like marble. It was indescribable to her, and she didn't like it. It needed a label, other than the hardest thing she had ever smacked her head off of.

Absently, she rubbed the back of her head, the part of her body that had hurt the most when she had fallen. It had already healed completely. How, she wasn't sure. One minute it was there; the next, gone. One minute it was excruciatingly painful, the most pain she had ever felt in her life; the next, a dull throb; to the next, completely gone. It had been so wet and painful, blood matting her hair, soaking it, and the agony . It was almost like she could feel it spreading. She could definitely see it in her mind, like in one of the shows she would occasionally see her mother watch at home. A crime show, and it was always so gore filled. She imagined it like that, pooling around her head, her eyes open in death. She wondered who would find her there. But no one would. Instead, as her pain became unbearable, she was forced to _heal. _It hadn't been an unwelcome feeling, the stitching together of her skin, the melding of her bones. She was glad she would live; what sane person didn't want to? But to wake up to nothing was very disconcerting.

Her eyes shifted. She knew she would see nothing, but she just wanted one _sliver_, something. The darkness was heavy, and it needed to be lifted.

What was she supposed to do here? What was her purpose? She didn't know what she was supposed to do. From her vantage point, there was nothing she _could_ do. Everything was just so _dark…._

_I wish I could see something, anything right now. _

She almost shrieked when a vision appeared instantly. She was so startled when the vision overtook her field of sight that her arms shielded her face. She lowered them, horrified at what she saw. It was a bloody battlefield. Soldiers were strewn everywhere. All of them were covered in their own blood (at least she thought it was theirs) and clawed gouges all over them. A lone figure stood amongst them, glowing red eyes rimmed with thick lashes, and violet, jagged markings high on its cheekbones. Those glowing eyes were fixed on her. This wasn't a battlefield, she realized. It was a massacre, with Inuyasha at the heart of it.

_No, not that! Kami, I want to go home…._

She could remember that time so clearly, when Inuyasha had been nearly unable to wield the Tetsusaiga because it had been so heavy. With the addition of his fang to the blade, he had needed to become more powerful, though at the time none of them had known that would've been the answer. Inuyasha had been separated from the Tetsusaiga, which they had just begun to figure out was the secret to keeping the potent demon blood from his father locked away, otherwise he would become a mindless beast just as he was in this vision. It was disturbing to see this again; and she remembered how hopeless she had felt, almost too scared to go near him in that form, fearing that she would end up just as the bandits did. If Sesshomaru hadn't shown up, she probably would've been.

Her vision shifted, morphing into the tranquil setting of her home, and she sighed in relief. Those were memories not best thought of.

As she took a step closer to the home she grew up in, she noticed something. It was quiet. She didn't think she had ever heard the city so quiet, and, curious, ran to the cement stairs of the shrine to have a look at what was going on. But nothing was. Absolutely nothing, and that frightened her. There were no cars, and there were no people. Where was everyone? Everything looked exactly as she remembered it had, but there had not been one point in her life, even at night, when the streets of Tokyo had ever been silent. It was very unusual, and unsettling. What was going on?

She shrugged, trying to convince herself it was nothing, and wondered if her mother was home. She couldn't wait to see her, and wandered into the house, expecting her mother to be at the kitchen sink washing dishes or making coffee, but still no one was in sight. Not just in the kitchen, but the entire house. Panicking slightly, she made her way out of the house and into the city, becoming even more shaken when she saw no one anywhere. Not in the coffee shops, not in the parks, not even in their cars that should've been driving on the road. There was no one.

_Alright, Kagome. Get it together. Where am I really, and why am I alone? This can't be the Shikon, or I would be fighting for the rest of my life against demons. So far, I've seen not one person _or _demon. Think. _

Doing something she had been taught by Kaede but never really practiced much, she dropped to the ground, folded her legs, and began meditating. Usually it was hard to concentrate with all the noise going on in the village, but with it being so quiet where ever she was, it was much easier to.

And that's how Sesshomaru found her, sitting on a paved, strange looking hard floor outside of what the sign said was a bakery in an empty, barren road where he did not recognize where exactly he was and just _what _everything around him was, lost in her subconscious.

CtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtECtE

It only took one day for Inuyasha to wake up, and as soon as he did, the rest of his group, save Kagome because she was…

Amidst the many questions asked by his comrades, he yelled, "Shut up!"

They quieted, the looks on their faces almost sheepish, but Inuyasha knew they cared too much about Kagome to really be embarrassed over their behavior. When they found out just how badly he screwed up this time, though, they might just kill him. He knew Sango and Shippo would never forgive him for taking Kagome away forever.

And that's just how he saw it. The Shikon no Tama was a jewel that was everlasting. Its power drew so many. Kagome and Sesshomaru would fight forever, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't protect her now from the half-brother he hated so much. He would tear her to pieces over and over and over… and it was all his fault. He should've just kept his damn mouth shut and none of this would've happened. He was positive that, after this, his friends would never want anything to do with him again.

"You want to know what happened to Kagome? Here," he said, offering his hand to the monk and closing his eyes once more, knowing it was coming.

"I'm not sure I understand, Inuyasha," Kaede said. "What does the Shikon have to do with Kagome?" Surely, he could not mean….

"She's here, isn't she, Inuyasha." It was more of a statement than a question; Miroku now knew his suspicions to be correct, and dread filled him. Just how were they supposed to save her now?

"_How could you let that happen?_" came the voice of Sango.

"I'll never see Kagome again…" came the sobs of Shippo.

Miroku had expected the reactions of the others. Sango was furious. As one who had lost her entire family, and even her entire clan, Kagome was the closest thing she had to a sister, to any family at all. Now, she was gone. Forever. She wouldn't be coming back this time. How could she? She was stuck inside the jewel. They couldn't just go and get her. Shippo was heartbroken. The woman he had looked to as a mother would never hold him at night again, never make him ramen and yell at Inuyasha for beating up on him or bathe with him. She had been gone for three days and he had hoped she would soon return, but she never would. Kaede was silent. Wise as she was, she had nothing to say. She felt bad for the girl, and noticed that everyone else was wrapped up in their own self misery, in their loss, that they didn't realize that Kagome was still alive. She was not dead, never would be in the Shikon. In fact, she would outlive them all. But she was still there and probably scared out of her wits. She would look into what could be done.

What Miroku hadn't expected, however, was the demeanor Inuyasha held. He acted so defeated, and as the sobs of Shippo and the cursing of Sango wore on, he held Inuyasha's eyes with his own. The others weren't happy. He wasn't happy. But the look in Inuyasha's eyes said so much more. They spoke of so much sorrow, so much grief. He hadn't realized his friend had cared that much for the missing girl that he now held in his palm.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

Looking away from the monk's gaze, ashamed to meet his eyes anymore, ashamed to meet anyone's eyes, he spoke.

"I made a wish. I thought that when the Shikon got what it wanted, which the demons of the Shikon told us was a wish from Kagome, I thought it would work. It had to be an unselfish wish, right? I remember Kagome saying as much. I knew she would leave us and wish to go home to her own time, and I couldn't let her. So I made one."

"What did you wish for, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

With shame reflecting in his gaze, he said, "I wished that Kagome would live on, happy. I thought if it came from me, it wouldn't be considered selfish."

"And it wasn't, my friend," Miroku said, ignoring the spewing of Sango and Shippo, who were both outraged. "But any wish at all could supposedly be considered selfish in regards to the effect it has on you."

"I just thought I had to do something, Miroku, and now her and Sesshomaru are stuck there together. What can I do to save her?"

"Why don't you make another with on it, baka?" Sango said, sarcasm evident in her voice, but Kaede latched onto that idea, and so did Miroku.

"Come to think of it, that might work. Kagome had something about a right wish, and there was only one." But what could it possibly be? He was sure this was going to take a long time to figure out.


End file.
